Hotline Kuoh
by Darkness-1997
Summary: ¿Te gusta hacerle daño a la gente, Issei?
1. Dragon

**Buenas a todos ustedes, les saluda y da la bienvenida nada más y menos que Darkness-1997 con otro fanfic, disfruten este nuevo fic teniendo otra vez al capullo cabron de Issei, en nada más y menos que Hot Line Miami mezclado y adaptado al universo de DXD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuoh academia**

En el salón de clases 2-b los alumnos oían atentamente al profesor entre todos un muchacho de piel blanca, pelo castaño rudo, ojos cafés, con una mirada seria viendo sus puños

Rojos de tanto golpear estando vendadas viéndose rojo en estos de tanta sangre

Issei tiene una mala reputación, apodos como "Delincuente juvenil" "Animal" su boleta de calificaciones en neutral, nunca habla con nadie estando casi aislado no saben quiénes son sus padres, donde vive, su fecha de nacimiento, para un chico de 17 años y tener una mala reputación, violento, serio, pero no era arrogante, en una ocasión protegió un chico con debilucho estaba siendo abusado por otros alumnos cuando el llego e hizo justicia a golpes y sangre, en otra con un chico que padecía síndrome de Dawn de otro colegio, los muchachos que lo maltrataban terminaron mal, uno con la ceja abierta, entrepierna grave y sin 3 dientes mientras que el otro con el labio partido, los ojos morados y su brazo fracturado

-Issei, Issei me está prestando atención?-Dijo el maestro sacándolo de su trance

Issei dejo de ver sus puños y vio al maestro

-Sí, profesor?-Dijo el con una voz seria, el maestro se ofendió

-Ve al salón del consejo estudiantil por favor-Dijo el enfurecido por cómo le respondió

Issei se levantó viendo al maestro de ojos a ojos, el maestro vio mucho mejor su estatura de 1.70, su mirada y sus puños en sangre

Todos los demás alumnos estaban callados, otros con miedo y nunca faltaba algún cabron con el celular

Cuando solamente salió del salón, el maestro solo suspiro relajado de un escalofrió

.

.

Horas más tarde

Una pelirroja veía por la ventana del edificio al castaño marcharse con paso acelerado, típico de el

-Issei Hyoudou Salón 2-B…Rias, mira esto de el-Dijo una voz femenina

La pelirroja entro para ver con su amiga, piel blanca, pelo negro con coleta, ojos morados sonriendo

Sus apodos y su mala reputación

-¿Pero…cómo es esto posible de el?-Dijo la Pelirroja

.

.

Con el castaño

Issei caminaba con su mochila llegando a un estacionamiento lleno de vehículos, dirigiendo su vista a un Dodge Challenger 1970 Blanco en buenas condiciones saca del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves para abrir la puerta con las llaves, entrar, encender el coche para luego salir del estacionamiento, conduciendo por las calles estando ya casi atardeciendo

Enciende la radio y sintoniza alguna estación

"Tardes nos encontramos en la estación noticiera de esta tarde, para seguir repasando el sucesos que ha empezado a sacudir a la ciudad de Kuoh, para los que no recuerdan, la madrugada de ayer hubo un asesinato múltiple, por favor compañera danos más detalles de este suceso horrible" Dijo el locutor para que una voz femenina adulta hable

"Gracias, ayer a las 3 de la madrugada en un domicilio cerca de la alcaldía de la ciudad hubo un asesinato a sangre fría múltiple por razones desconocidas, se creían que eran por los grupos de yakuzas y carteles extranjeros luchando por el control de drogas de hace varios años siendo la policía y las fuerzas especiales "Sat" igualmente a la violencia y capacidad de armamento que llevan pero volviendo a los hechos 16, muertos todos del sexo masculino que parecen pertenecer a los yakuza por sus tatuajes las cámaras del lugar mostraron al responsable llevando una máscara de dragón roja matándolos a todos usando las armas de estos, usando desde sus puños hasta las armas de los muertos, no es la primera vez que ocurre esto, ha llevado desde casi 8 meses desde que este "Vigilante" llamado así por la gente empezó a realizar masacres en todo Kuoh, únicamente contra vendedores de drogas, traficantes de personas o armas "

Issei sigue conduciendo por las calles mientras se para ante la señal roja pensando lo que él hizo

Flashback

Las oscuras calles de Kuoh en la madrugada, se puede ver una sombra que empieza a golpear la pared con fuerza, respiraciones de frustración e ira, vistiendo una camiseta blanca dejando ver sus músculos y cuerpo atlético sudando, tenis de correr y un pantalón de mezclilla

Sus puños tiraban sangre al suelo mostrando también que la pared tenia sangre plasmada, La sombra empieza a verse su rostro una máscara de dragón rojo, con cuernos colocándose vendas en las manos con unos anillo de plata pura saliendo para disponerse a salir del lugar y caminar por ya casi el amanecer

Llega a un edificio con una entrada siendo cuidado por un guardia

Este lo ve como llega caminando

El enmascarado lo golpea en el cuello con fuerza rompiéndole el cuello, el suspira y se estira los brazos.

-Hay vamos de nuevo-Dice con una voz alterada por la mascara

Patea la puerta tirando a un tipo vestido de negro

Lo golpea de un puñetazo este sigue moviéndose para seguir y termina por abrirle la cabeza

Ve como otros dos llegan con navajas

Uno le intenta cortar en el pecho siendo evadido con rapidez para que el enmascarado tome su navaja y se la lanza en el ojo al otro cayendo al piso agonizando le saca al que tiene en frente el aire para tirarlo al piso y hay matarlo a golpes hasta destrozarle la nariz y dejarlo que se ahogue en su sangre va hacia al otro que sigue gritando por la pérdida de su ojo, toma la otra navaja del piso para darle en la parte trasera del cuello matándolo al instante, el guarda la navaja para seguir caminando, se oye demasiado ruido, una fiesta

Empieza a trotar varios metros para ir a una puerta y abrirla de una patada para ver a otro mafioso con un bate de metal.

El enmascarado evade un batazo para golpear en los costados del abdomen sacándole el aire tirando el bate, lo toma para darle en la cabeza tan fuerte varias veces y ver un charco de sangre.

El sale y sigue trotando por el pasillo con luces blancas para ver unas escaleras, sube para escuchar con más claridad la música que se tocaba en la fiesta, viendo al final de este piso una puerta de donde proviene la música y las voces.

Ve más puertas 3, dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda, abre la de la izquierda con cuidado se asoma para ver que es una cocina y ve 4 yakuzas jugando naipes apostando fajos de yenes de dinero, estos no hacen caso de su presencia y el ve que hay una pistola en la barra de la cocina, también olía a drogas viendo que uno de ellos consumía cocaína.

Corre para dar un batazo a uno en la nuca tirándolo de su silla al piso aturdido toma la pistola rápidamente y mata a los 3 a balazos, al primero en la cabeza su frente, al segundo 3 disparos en el pecho directo al corazón al tercero y drogado al cuello ve el cuarto se empieza a levantar apunta a su columna y le dispara 2 veces matándolo.

Toma el bate y la pistola para aprovechar la última bala sale del cuarto para entrar a uno de la derecha y ver un arsenal de armas

No hay nadie todo lo dejaron hay

Que idiotas

Toma 8 cargadores de pistola, la recarga, toma un silenciador, una UZI más 4 cargadores expandidos y una mochila para colocar todo hay, necesitaba armas para X situación más 5 fajos de billetes de 100 billetes de 100 dólares norte americanos y guardarlo, también necesitaba algo de dinero, antes de salir toma una escopeta para abrir la otra puerta y disparar contra un yakuza en la panza, este cae muerto con las entrañas cayendo al piso, dispara contra otro que iba hacia el con un hacha dejando su pecho rojo de sangre, ve otra mini puerta dispara a ella para abrir de una patada y ver a un mafioso muerto, golpea al otro con la escopeta tirándolo en piso, lo patea en la cabeza varias veces hasta romperle la cabeza dejando su zapato con sangre.

Sale trotando de ahí para abrir la última puerta la abre con cuidado para ver desde mujeres bailando en tubos, gente bebiendo y consumiendo drogas y más mafiosos, dos y el jefe de aquí.

Empieza a caminar mantenido la escopeta bajo el piso sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Llega cerca de uno de los guaruras

No duda en disparar contra uno de los guardaespaldas del líder en la cabeza matándolo

La gente grita, se asusta y empieza a salir de lugar

Los últimos dos veían como un tipo con una máscara de dragón roja el guardia empieza a sacar su pistola con nervio para caérsele al piso mientras que el jefe saca una caja de metal y sacar una llave y tratar de abrir con cada llave

El enmascarado golpea con la escopeta el guardia en la mandíbula, luego lo toma del cabello para lanzarlo hacia el jefe, cayendo ambos del sofá él toma la pistola y los mata a ambos en la panza hasta vaciar el cargador

Saca de la mochila la UZI, coloca el cargador y los remata a ambos.

La música disco moderna suena como una escena viéndolo salir del lugar con el humo del plomo y los cadáveres calmadamente en cámara lenta.

Sale del edifico y escuchar sirenas de policía, el escapa por las calles oscuras a toda velocidad

Eludiendo a la policía para llegar a un estacionamiento al aire para meterse en un Challenger blanco e irse con calma.

Fin del flashback

Issei ahora se encontraba en un apartamento si bien no era de lujo era de 2 cuartos, un baño y medio, comedor, salón y cocina en un segundo piso, era lo que a él le gustaba

El castaño tira su mochila al sofá de piel oscura para ver la otra mochila, la abre para ver su máscara de dragón

Roja, las escamas bien hechas, sus cuernos, digna de un dragón

Cuando su teléfono de casa suena

Issei voltea para tomarlo y oír que le hablan

-Buen trabajo Dragón, Los Yakuza están perdiendo poder e influencia de compra venta de drogas en la ciudad de Kuoh, solo llame para felicitarte, por ahora no hay nada nuevo, nos vemos luego-Corto la llamada

Issei colgó el teléfono

Fue a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador un refresco en lata y una pizza fría de pepperoni

Mete la pizza al microondas y programa el tiempo

Va hacia la sala para encender la televisión y sintonizar música de los 80´s sin bien el no pudo vivir en esa época se decía que fue la mejor época de innovación y música

-Aaaah-Suspira para sacar su celular inteligente y dejarlo en la mesa de la sala, va hacia la cocina escuchando ya el sonido de fin del temporizador del microondas saca la pizza y la coloca en un plato grande y a disfrutar del día a su modo

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fanfic relacionado con Hotline Miami, tengo preguntas y por favor respondan**

 **1-¿Quieren que este fanfic sea un seguimiento de la segunda entrega de Hotline Miami 2 Wrong Number o nada que ver?**

 **2-¿Desean que "Jacket", "Tony" "Corey" y todos los demás salgan como compañeros de nuestro castaño?**

 **Bueno antes de irme, aviso que este fanfic no será Harem por obvios motivos**

 **Issei Alias "El Dragon rojo " Mascara de dragón**

 **Habilidad: Buena suerte y abundancia (Posibilidad de encontrar armas y más cosas de valor)**

 **Les ha hablado darkness-1997 y te deseo, buenas noches.**


	2. Preludio

**Buenas a todos de nuevo, aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Pasado**

 **Kuoh Siguiente día 5:00 A.M.**

Nuestro castaño se despierta en su cama, se levanta para ver su cuarto, paredes blancas, un espejo, su escritorio con una laptop cerrada, y su cama azul, se baja de la cama para ir al baño y darse una ducha con agua fría

Hay mientras se baña su mente recuerda, cosas y hechos que marcaron su vida.

 **Flashback años atrás**

Un hospital, dentro de una habitación se encontraba un niño de pelo castaño en la cama como paciente, con marcas de golpes y heridas en su cara estando su cabeza vendada, pero podía escuchar algunas palabras

-Que le paso doctor?-Dijo una voz masculina

-Hubo un choque automovilístico a las afuera de Kuoh hace 2 días, los padres de este pequeño murieron al instante pero el sobrevivió de milagro, fue una falla mecánica en los frenos a 110 Kilómetros, si fue un verdadero milagro.

.

.

.

-No me toquen imbéciles!-Dijo una voz infantil gritando con odio, vistiendo una ropa de paciente teniendo en su mano un bisturí que goteaba sangre estando en frente de el una enfermera con una cortada en su mano asustada –No dejare que me lleven a un maldito orfanato, lo oyeron?!-Dijo mientras afuera de la habitación los doctores y personal del hospital trataban de calmar la situación

Se ve en otro recuerdo a Issei con 13 años golpeando en el piso a otro compañero de su secundaria teniéndolo sangrando de la nariz

-No dejare que te vuelvas tu o cualquiera de tus putos amiguitos se vuelvan a burlan de mi…-Dijo Issei con odio tomando una lonchera de metal y darle con esta en la cabeza con fuerza repetidas veces.

 **Fin del flash**

Issei ahora estaba en su Dodge con su uniforme escolar puesto viendo el sol apenas verse.

Después de conducir minutos, se estaciona en frente de una tienda de donas

Su lugar favorito para desayunar o consumir donas

Entra a la tienda

-Buenos días-Dijo Issei caminando a la caja –Quiero 4 donas a elegir y un café negro por favor-Dijo Issei amablemente

-Si de que sabor desea sus donas?-Dijo un empleado

Issei vio la vitrina

-2 de chocolate y 2 de crema pastelera-Issei hablo para sacar dinero y pagar al empleado

-Hai en 5 minutos se lo llevamos a su lugar-Dijo el empleado amablemente tomando el dinero mientras cobraba

Fue a buscar un lugar, no era el único, había 3 mesas con personas comiendo donas

Toma un lugar en la barra con vista a las calles viendo también su coche

En una mesa había periodistas, se veía por sus cámaras fotográficas y chamaras con logos de la empresa de noticieros, hablando mientras uno comía una dona y el otro tomaba su capuchino

La otra había muchachos uno tomando café, otro leyendo un libro de anatomía y el otro estando en "coma" por así decirlo, Universitarios

Y en la última unos casado platicando tomados de las manos, la esposa parece estar embarazada

Ve al empleado llegar con una bandeja que contenía las donas y su café, Issei agradece y el muchacho se va

Mientras le da un mordico a una de sus donas y un sorbo a su café, veía en su celular las noticias

"Fuerzas policiacas y de seguridad en los suelos, el único que parecer darles lucha es el VIGILANTE"

Más tarde

Issei deja su coche llevando su mochila para ir camino a la escuela

Llega para ver como rumorean de el

 **Mucho más tarde, en el receso**

Issei ahora en el salón, dándole los últimos mordiscos a un baguette vegetariano, cuando se oye un golpe y voces en la pared

Issei termina rápidamente para salir del salón y abrir la puerta del baño de hombres cautelosamente, para ver que hay varios alumnos uno sometiendo a otro en el inodoro mientras todos se burlan de el

-Miren, un nerd al agua-Dijo el que lo sometía

Issei entra y cierra por dentro con seguro

Prepara sus puños avanza y golpea a uno en los costados dándole en el riñón este cae agonizando golpeándose con el lavabo dejando gotas de sangre y cae al piso adolorido y gritando del dolor

Otro de los abusadores intenta golpearlo, Issei evade con facilidad, no sabe pelea en nada, lo golpea en la panza, sacándole el aire dejándolo rojo tirado al piso

Toma al otro que intenta patearlo, lo agarra del cabello y lo aplasta antes la cerámica de lavado quebrándolo y lo tira al suelo quedando en coma o noqueado

Ve al último el que sometía al pobre indefenso

Este suelta al nerd asustado

Issei lo agarra para sacarlo, empujarlo, le da una patada voladora en la cara mandándolo a volar a la puerta

Afuera del baño los estudiantes oían todo

-Te daré una lección, que te enseñara a no abusar de los demás-Dijo Issei con ira

Se empezaron a oír golpes simultáneos y gritos con lloriqueos de la persona madreada, después de 20 segundos los golpes terminan salvo los lloriqueos

Issei se levanta para ver la cara del cabron su nariz toda movida, sus ojos morados y cerrados moqueando con sangre y lagrimas

Issei lo deja para acercarse al chico que fue burlado o mejor dicho la victima

-Por…por favor no me lastime-Decía el lentudo tapándose la cara con sus brazos asustado, Issei se acerca a el

-Vámonos chico te llevare a la enfermería-Dijo Issei para tomarlo del brazo y verlo mejor, tenía algunos moretones en las mejillas lo carga de un brazo a otro, quita el seguro de la puerta y abre la puerta

Mientras se dirige la multitud se abre paso dejándolos pasar

Los demás ven como quedo todo, puro horror

Issei llega con él a la enfermería

-Doctora, llame una ambulancia, este chico tiene golpes en la cara y lo hicieron beber agua del inodoro, ya me encargue de los que le hicieron esto-Dijo Issei dejando al muchacho en la cama con cuidado

La doctora una mujer de 30 años de buen físico alta, pelo café largo, ojos verdes llevando lentes

(Básicamente es Chisato Hasegawa de Shinami Mauo no testament, carajo)

-Que hiciste que Issei?!-Dijo ella, Issei solo voltea para verla, ella suspira se calma y toma el teléfono

-Solamente para él, que los otros agonicen, me retiro, ya no te volverán a hacer nada muchacho-Dijo Issei para salir de la enfermería

Chisato suspira de nuevo, conocía a Issei desde que había cursado el 1-b, era violento pero no abusivo o arrogante, debía siempre de admitir ella, proteger a los indefensos o los que no pueden defenderse, el primer año todos fueron a una excursión estudiantil por la ciudad, defendió a una compañera de su salón de dos tipos terminando estos sus caras estrelladas en un coche que estos dos usaban. Ella empezaba a pensar más en el cuándo recordó lo que debía de hacer, llamo al hospital

3 horas más tarde

Issei salía de la escuela con un papel, otro reporte sin suspensión, tanto la gente hablaba en su contra como a su favor, el firmaba los papeles, él se cuidaba solo

Rias lo veía de nuevo desde su ventana, no tuvo que investigar mucho de él, sus padres muertos, huérfano pero aun así no se dejó adoptar, su historial de comportamiento, pero no sabía, de que mantenía, si vivir solo y donde vivir le atraía el, despedía un olor agradable sus sentidos olfatorios de demonio lo captaban finamente

-Koneko, ve y síguelo-Dijo rias

Una niña Loli de pelo blanco con ojos dorados dio un si con la cabeza para salir del lugar

Kuoh 9 de la noche

Issei estaba en la azotea del edificio de apartamentos vistiendo un pantalón deportivo gris, tenis rojos, chamarra de mezclilla y una playera blanca viendo la ciudad, sale de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación, en cuando entra el teléfono de casa suena

Toma el teléfono rápidamente

-Nueva misión, al parecer hay unos rusos tratando de hacer un trato con los yakuza, cerca de la zona de discotecas de Kuoh ve a lo tuyo dragon-Colgo

Issei fue a su closet y saco su masacara dentro de una caja de carton, la guarda en su mochila para salir de su apartamento, baja las escaleras, estando en el segundo piso con un pasillo medio para ir al estacionamiento, entrar a su Challenger clásico e ir.

(Música de Hotline Miami)

 **Nueva escena**

 **Preludio**

Se ve a nuestro castaño en un callejón, se coloca su máscara para abrir y meterse al establecimiento

Ve a un mafioso ruso, estando de espaldas vistiendo ropa elegante blanca con un rifle de asalto AR-15 lo golpea en la espalda haciéndolo caer al piso, Issei lo toma de su cabeza golpeando su nuca en el piso para dejar una marca y charco rojo, toma el rifle para irse esprintando por el pasillo va hacia el almacén de productos alcohólicos, abre la puerta de una patada teniendo atrás su rifle agarra a otro mafioso de un botellazo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente para tomar otra botella, romperla para así abrirle la panza con el arma improvisada, tira el vidrio sale de ahí para irse a la zona de carga viendo a 4 yakuzas vigilando la entrada, da un disparo a uno en la cabeza para cubrirse de los tiros, sale a disparar para darle a otro en la rodilla, se cubre se mueve de posición a las cajas, mata a otro yakuza de 4 disparos en el cuello, corre para disparar a los dos evadiendo tiros estilo matrix cayendo al piso para levantarse, es golpeado en la costilla derecha por el cuarto y último con la pistola, Issei no se retuerce solo retrocede para darle un codazo, este cae al piso y lo remata vaciando todo el cargador del rifle

Toma la pistola, una pistola alemana

Entra al establecimiento para ver los rusos y japoneses haciendo el trato 12 yakuzas y 9 rusos se pone en una posición de tiro cómoda

Se pone en la barra de las bebidas para abrir fuego de dos tiros al jefe ruso dándole en la cabeza se cubre para que ambos bandos tanto se maten entre ellos como disparen al agresor desconocido

Una bala lo roza en su hombro

-Lo que faltaba!-Dijo Issei tomando de las bebidas una botella de Tequila y lanzarla cayendo esta al piso, se va arrastrando para lanzar otra botella ahora de vodka esta cae cerca de líquido de tequila ambos vertiéndose en el piso, se levanta para disparar y crear una flama y luego un incendio dándole tiempo para correr y matar a 2 rusos, se cubre tirando una mesa y cubriéndose con esta.

Arrastra la mesa recibiendo tiros uno casi cerca de su cuello para tomar una uzi de ruso y disparar corriendo como loco , matando a 3 yakuzas solo quedan ahora 3 yakuzas y un ruso baleado que muere segundos después.

Issei toma una escopeta Spas-12 automática para dar un tiro a la cabeza directo a un yakuza quedando hoyos en su rostro, da otro al segundo que se cubre con una mesa, da otro disparo a la mesa siguiendo este vivo

Se acaba la munición tira la escopeta para tomar una navaja y lanzarla a un mafioso que le apuntada con su pistola dándole en el corazón, cae muerto

Corre a la mesa para tomar por sorpresa al ultimo, el mafioso lo golpea en el pecho dos veces, Issei aguanta para darle con sus dedos en sus ojos haciendo que este grite, toma la pistola y le dispara en el pecho 3 disparos, muere.

Ahora a volver al coche

Issei corre para salir de la disco y no sin antes de llevarse una botella de Tequila y escuchar que la policía entraba

Huye por las calles estilo parkour pasando muros, hasta llegar a su coche, entra deja la botella guardada ve su rozón, nada que unas vendas, alcohol y la bebida se encargue, se cubre la herida y se va.

 **Clasificación A+**

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Seguiré con las mismas preguntas, al menos hasta el capítulo 8 ya de hay veré yo que hago**

 **1-¿Quieren que este fanfic sea un seguimiento de la segunda entrega de Hotline Miami 2 Wrong Number o nada que ver?**

 **2-¿Desean que "Jacket", "Tony" "Corey" y todos los demás salgan como compañeros de nuestro castaño?**

 **Síganme, favoritos y Reviews**

 **Te ha hablado Darkness y te deseo, que te la pases bien**


End file.
